The Key
by Jose
Summary: One day, a mysterious girl came to DA. What link does she have with Jaden, and why is she here? How does she qualify as the 'key' to the sacred beasts? It's called imagination. Flames are sent to burn down DA. Rated for language and violence etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Jose: Hey, I finally got another one started!!_

_Jaden: Sweet!_

_Mana: Yay!_

_Jose: Well, sorry for not improving my other stories, I just… didn't want to… Anyway, I finally found inspiration and I'm trying this plotline. If it gets confusing, I'll explain it in a later chapter!_

_Disclaimer: (Chazz) Why me…? Fine, Jose only owns herself and Mana. Flaming will be sent to… Wait!! They'll be sent to burn ME down?? NO!!_

_IC bold italics are thoughts..._

---

Why attempt it when you will only result in pain... Why?? Why are these dark thoughts seeping in... When did I become this... How...

---

Running. Heavy footsteps were heard on the solid soil ground. Then, a voice. "How am I ever gonna escape this one?!" it was high-pitched and in between gasps. "Please be a safe place..."

More running. For what seemed to be an eternity, the girl finally stopped. Her chest heaved as if begging for air. What she could only see was a dome-like building. It was dark, so she couldn't see anyone there. But, there was something she recognized from a picture... a sign...

"Duelist Academy"

"No...Way..."

After that was said, the girl just fainted... Hair as pink as corals cushioned her fall to make sure she wasn't injured.

---

An obnoxious snoring sound made it almost impossible to sleep. As a form with strange blue hair slowly sat up in his triple bunk bed, a pillow was aimed and thrown at the snoring origin, a brown-haired boy. That didn't work, but sooner or later, the door burst open!

"Guys! Wake up! You won't believe what just happened!"

That did it for the blue-haired boy, but not for the other... (The form on the top bunk was also awake, but was still too tired to concentrate)

Not wasting any time, the other boy, who had short, black hair and a Ra yellow uniform, moved to the bed, and shoved the sleeping boy off of his bed and onto the carpet floor.

"Jaden, wake up!!"

"Gahh!! Don't burn me Burstinatrix!"

A chuckle, but then seriousness. "Come on Jaden, wake up!"

As the boy named Jaden Yuki sat up rubbing his eyes, the other boy put his hands on his hips (His own...). "Something strange happened last night! Meet me outside the dorm and I'll tell you all about it!" said the more mature boy as he walked out of the room.

---

While Jaden, and the other boys, Sirus and Chum-li walked out of the dorm, dressed, the boy that woke them up, Bastion Misawa, sighed.

"Why wake us up buddy?" Asked Jaden.

"Something happened, someone found a girl uncontious on the school grounds. She was definitely no student."

"Really?"

"Woah, that sounds freaky!"

"Yeah, but something is strange about her... she has this...pink hair as I was told."

Jaden's eyes widened. "C-coral pink hair?? Oh no! Hope that's not Mana!! Where is she?!"

"Who's Mana?" Said Sirus, innocently.

-Flashback-

"Who's Mana?"

This question came from a small boy not to young. He was probably in the sixth grade. This was a younger...Jaden...

"You know, that weird pink haired girl. Someone thought that she was staring at you. They also said that she was picked on a lot."

Later on, Little Jaden stopped as he heard some commotion. He was walking home from school.

"I said give me your lunch money, girl!"

"Look at her, Mana's crying like a baby!"

"Haha!"

"No!!"

"Mana...?" Jaden blinked. He turned to a group who were surrounding some girl by the looks of it.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

"Oh no, it's Jaden, run!"

Then they all ran away. The teased girl was one the ground, tears running down her cheeks as she kept her hand on what seemed like a bruise... Jaden walked by, but the girl ducked her head, scared. Coral pink hair came down to hide her face.

"Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not gonna! Hey, you okay? Those guys seemed pretty mean..."

The girl looked up slightly, but she kept her hand on her bruised leg. "Yeah...my leg hurts a little though..." The girl tried to get up, but fell and Jaden caught her before it hit the ground below her.

"Hey, don't move around much, you'll make it worse!"

He shifted her weight to his back as he started to carry her back into the school and to the nurse.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably too heavy..."

"Nah, it's fine with me!"

"Thank you... My... M-my name's Mana by the way... Mana Selling."

"Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you! Lets get you to the nurse though."

"Alright..."

-Flashback end-

Jaden was then just walking to the school, explaining his relationship with Mana. When she heard of his dueling skills, she had become not only a good friend, but his 'Number one fan' as well. During that though, they made it to the school and eventually to the nurse's door. Jaden knocked on the door. "Hello? We heard about a girl who passed out! I might know her."

The door then opened slowly. The nurse gave a kind smile as she nodded and led the boys to the area the girl was still asleep in. One look at her, and a dramatic gasp sounded from our overconfident hero. "Mana!"

Lying on the bed was in fact a girl with coral pink hair. She had on a white blouse with a black skirt with shorts on under the skirt. She was slightly short and her eyes were closed as she slept silently. Once her name was said, her arm twitched a little bit. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal beautiful pink eyes on the almost perfect face of hers...

_**Mana... Why are you here..?**_

---

Well, now that that's over with, I hope you enjoyed this whole thing! I worked pretty hard on it, too! Looking forward to the next one, and sorry if it is small. Ja ne!!


	2. The revised Chapter 1

Now revised-

Yesh, I may sound like I'm not a serious writer, but no listening to that! From my last review, I basically pulled my hair out at the mistakes I had made... I know it Syrus and Chumley. I haven't role-played it in a while, and I write this when I have no Internet connection, so don't blame me. Thanks for the help, and enjoy the re-made first chapter!

---

The Key (1.1) Or (Chapter 1, revise 1)

---

Why attempt it when you will only result in pain... Why? Why are these dark thoughts seeping in... When did I become this... How...

---

Running. Heavy footsteps were heard on the solid soil ground. Then, a voice. "How am I ever gonna escape this one?!" it was high-pitched and in between gasps. "Please be a safe place...Please don't find me!"

More running. For what seemed to be an eternity, the girl finally stopped. Her chest heaved as if begging for air. What she could only see was a dome-like building. It was dark, so she couldn't see anyone there. But, there was something she recognized from a sign...

'Duelist Academy'

"No...Way..."

After that was said, the girl just fainted... Hair as pink as corals cushioned her fall to make it just fine.

---

An obnoxious snoring sound made it almost impossible to sleep. As a form with strange blue hair slowly sat up in his triple bunk bed, a pillow was aimed and thrown at the snoring origin, a brown-haired boy. That didn't work, but sooner or later, the door bursted open!

"Guys! Wake up! You won't believe what just happened!"

That did it for the blue-haired boy, but not for the other... The other form on the top bunk sat up as well, instantly rubbing his eyes

Not wasting any time, the other boy, who had short, black hair, moved to the bed, and shoved the still sleeping boy of his bed and onto the carpet floor.

"Jaden, wake up!!"

"Gahh!! Don't burn me Burstinatrix!"

A chuckle, but then seriousness. "Come on Jaden, wake up!"

As the boy named Jaden Yuki sat up rubbing his eyes, the other boy put his hands on his hips. "Something strange happened yesterday! Meet me outside the dorm and I'll tell you all about it!" said the more mature boy as he walked out of the room.

---

While Jaden, and the other boys, Syrus and Chumley walked out of the dorm, dressed, the boy that woke them up, Bastion Misawa sighed.

"Why wake us up buddy?" Asked Jaden.

"Something happened, someone found a girl uncontious on the school grounds. She was definitely no student."

"Really?"

"Woah, that sounds freaky!"

"Yeah, but something is strange about her... she has coral pink hair as I was told."

Jaden's eyes widened. "C-coral pink hair?? Oh no! Hope that's not Mana!! Where is she?!"

"Who's Mana?" Said Syrus, innocently.

-Flashback-

"Who's Mana?"

This question came from a small boy not to young. He was probably in the sixth grade. This was a younger...Jaden...

"You know, that weird pink haired girl. Someone thought that she was staring at you. They also said that she was picked on a lot."

Later on, Little Jaden stopped as he heard some commotion. He was walking home from school.

"I said give me your lunch money, girl!"

"Look at her, Mana's crying like a baby!"

"Haha!"

"No!!"

"Mana...?" Jaden blinked. He turned to a group who were surrounding some girl by the looks of it.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

"Oh no, it's Jaden, run!"

Then they all ran away, knowing that Jaden was pretty good with the whole protection thing. The teased girl was one the ground, tears running down her cheeks as she kept her hand on what seemed like a bruise... Jaden walked by, but the girl ducked her head, scared. Coral pink hair came down to hide her face.

"Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not gonna! Hey, you okay? Those guys seemed pretty mean..."

The girl looked up slightly, but she kept her hand on her bruised leg. "Yeah...my leg hurts a little though..." The girl tried to get up, but fell and Jaden caught her before it hit the ground below her.

"Hey, don't move around much, you'll make it worse!"

He shifted her weight to his back as he started to carry her back into the school and to the nurse.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably too heavy..."

"Nah, it's fine with me!"

"Thank you... My... M-my name's Mana by the way... Mana Seline."

"Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you! Lets get you to the nurse though."

"Alright..."

-Flashback end-

Jaden was then just walking to the school, explaining his relationship with Mana. When she heard of his dueling skills, she had become not only a good friend, but his 'Number one fan' as well. During that though, they made it to the school and eventually to the nurse's door. Jaden knocked on the door. "Hello? We heard about a girl who passed out! I might know her."

The door then opened slowly. The nurse gave a kind smile as she nodded and led the boys to the area the girl was still asleep in. One look at her, and a dramatic gasp sounded from our overconfident hero. "Mana!"

Lying on the bed was in fact a girl with coral pink hair. She had on a white blouse with a black skirt and shorts on under. She was slightly tall and her eyes were closed as she slept silently. Once her name was said, her arm twitched a little bit. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal beautiful pink eyes on the slightly cherubic face of hers... (By the way, in the first draft, it said almost perfect...)

"Mana?"

The girl stood up slightly, rubbing her eyes and giving out an annoyed groan.

'Mana... Why are you here...'


End file.
